a mystery
by KuroKitzune
Summary: naruto runs away because hes tired of the beating and etc he soon comes back but how long will it take. my first fanfic please r&r rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_'Where is he!!?'_ thought a strange little girl. _' I swear he was here earlier!'_ she had looked everywhere but still could not find him. 

That night she couldnt sleep at all, all she could think about is him._ 'Where is he? When did he leave? Did he run away?'_ and most of all was _'Is he coming back?'_ All these questions and many more were going through her head all at once.

Today she sat by one of her friends at the acadamy hoping to see him here."Hey Ino have you seen Naruto around?...whats that your reading Ino?" Asked the little girl. she was hoping it was something about him.

With a look of sadness, shock and anger she said "How can he do that?" She then looks at her friend and says "Uh... Hinata I ... I think you should...should read this.." she trailed off trying to hold back her anger and her tears.She hands the piece of paper to Hinata and it states:

_Dear Konoha_

_'I am currently packed and about to get away from all this torment by running away, but I wanted to write to my friends first. I will miss all of you...well the ones that i consider my friends anyway...I might return one day, but im not sure by how the villagers are treating me and all. The people i will miss the most are Iruka,Hinata and Hokage-sama.'_

_By this time Hinata was well shocked would be an understatement. She was crying really hard and all in the middle of class none the less._

_'Also I have a messege for Hinata. "I always knew that you loved me and I love you too. The reason i didnt say anything before is because I've planned on leaving years ago. Hinata I will miss you the most and if I ever do come back I vow to seek you out first.'_

_your friend Uzumaki Naruto'_

Now she was bawling her eyes out silently and when she tried to give the note back to Ino Iruka saw her passing a _"note"_ in class. "Hinata i though you knew better to not pass notes during teaching hours...Hinata why are you crying wats wrong?" She handed him the _"note"_ he took it and read it gasping a little bit here and there. when he was almost finished his students started to see a single tear rolling down his face."Class ...today is... a bad day for me and some students class is dissmissed.."

Everyone in the class was shocked to say the least. after class Neji ran up to his cousin and asked her what was wrong. She looked at him then looked back down to the ground "I'll wait for 'him' no matter what happens" Stressing 'him' in the sentance Neji knew exactly what she was depressed about.

TIME SKIP

If you were to say everyone cheered up with time then you are sadly mistaken for a group of shinobi.Hinata was still depressed but not as much she trained to keep from thinking too much and losing control of her emotions. Soon the third hokage was died in a battle directly after the chunnin exams with Orochimaru. The knew Hokage was a woman named Tsunade no doubt she was one of the legendary sannin.

When everyone heard there was going to be a new hokage though noone would show it or say it they all wanted and hoped it to be Naruto and when it wasnt then they just when back to depression.

One day while Iruka was in her office Tsunade asked him why this was she didnt hear anyone speak of a name they just got hopefull and depressed again. "The reason why everyone is like this is because of a certain shinobi once said he was going to be the next hokage...even if it killed him."

"Who was this shinaobi Iruka?" she asked a little disinterested but didnt want paperwork to do right now. Then she thought for a second and it hit her.

FLASHBACK

_"Tsunade-sama Konoha is wishing for you to be the next Hokage. Will you except this request?" asked a white haired man with a big scroll on his back._

_Though unknown to them someone was listening to them a little distance away. "What did you just say about Konoha?" The stranger asked coldly_

_"I was asked by the Konoha coucil to inform Tsunade-sama here to be the next Hokage. what does it matter to you hmm you little brat!!!" said the white haired man givong off KI or killing intent quite annoyed._

_" It matters to me because my dream was to become the next Hokage in Konoha and finally be recognized as the hero i was supposed to be." the boy says again coldly giving off his own KI, which is enough to suffacate the two sannin, which is saying quite alot._

_"What do you mean 'Recognized as the hero you were supposed to be'?" asked Tsunade_

_The stranger then removed his hood and also removed his pure black mask showing shocking results. Two fluffy red ears on his head , dark wisker marks on his cheeks and pitch black eyes with crimson red slits._

_The two sannin were well shocked as a lack thereof." Are you the one that has the nine tailed demon inside you?...Naruto right?" asked Tsunade._

_"Yes, I must be going now I want to talk more but i really must leave good bye." He puts his mask and hood back on and walked out the door._

END FLASHBACK

"Naruto" could be heard escaping Tsunades mouth in a bre wisper

"You know him Tsunade?" asked Iruka standind in shock as she said his name

"I met him on the way here, well time will tell if he returns or not it is up to him you know"

TIME SKIP 4 YEARS

"Well,well,well if it isnt old Konoha" said the black cloaked figure aproaching the gates to the village.

"Halt! State your business!"

"Well if it isnt Shikimaru hmm well ive come to talk to Hokage-sama i need to be re-instated as a shinobi" he said coldly enough to send shivers down the gaurds spine.

"Very well you may enter." said the gaurd in a little shock. 'Theres something familiar with him' he thought to himself and then watches the clouds.

The figure chuckled to himself ' this is the same song i heard when i left'. he looks down at his I-pod, "Through the fire and the flames dragonforce" He walked through the village getting glares as usual but this time they werent of hate but of curiousity.

"Hey hinata-chan" yelled the one and only pink haired konochi. "I know its been hard but i havent asked in a while how are you about 'him' it has been five years and all?" At this his head turned and faced the two talking girls luistening more intentively.

"Yes I do Sakura. I just hope that he will come home soon and be back with us again."

Elsewhere... Kiba was following a growling Akamaru wondering what was wrong. Then he too sensed it a dark and menacing charkra. He followed ahis senses and ran as predictable as Kiba is and ran towards the cloaked figure thinking _'I cant trust this guy...especially by Hinata the way his chakra is anyway'_ and before he knew it Kiba was floating up into the air a good fifty some feet.

Dropping his cloak as to not ruin it he reveals his black mask, he then jumps up and attackes Kiba. "Fool dont go attacking people you cant beat...KIBA!!" He said this cold enough to cause everyone in earshot to shiver in fear even Iruka. Almost all the shinobi where thinking the same thing _'How does this stranger know Kiba??' _

"Please stop attacking my comrade!!!" yelled hinata hoping it would work . just as an ANBU got there and heard this he stopped not wanting to intervean unless neciccary. With what Hinata had said the figure was with amazing speed that topped an ANBU infront of Hinata with his cloak on kneeling in front of her as everyone could hear Kiba dropping to the ground hearing the sound of bones cracking.

"I am sorry Hinata-_hime_" he said coldly as he stood up and kissed her cheek bearing his canine teeth earning a slight blush from Hinata.

_'Hime they all thought before'-_ "Dont you touch her!!" yelled a very annoyed and pissed off Neji runnung at the cloaked figure.Neji attacks with his kunai in hand and shreds his cloak into pieces leaving him in black cargo pants and a black wife beater.

He growls luodly slightly scaring Neji "Your going to pay for my cloak white-eyes!!" He growled out again coldly and dissapeared kicking Neji up and persueing him.

"STOP!!" yelled a now annoyed Hinata. Its as if everything has froze by her voice but the figure was seen kneeling in front of Hinata once again apologyzing. "Please let me see your face. Or you can tell me your name hmm?" she asked a little more calm now.

"Im very sorry but i cant do that." was all he said

"Remove the mask or ill take this up with the Hokage!" Everyone gasped and she smirked as he got up brushing himself off.

"Fine." he said finishing his dusting as people finally noticed his littl red fox. walking away he says "Lets go see the hokage then." she followed not able to believeher ears. Sakura,Neji and a limping Kiba followed them waiting for the punishment...grinning.

HOKAGE OFFICE

"What do you need Hinata?" Tsunade asked giving thier 'visiter' a questioning look.

"This person attacked my teammate Kiba and my cousin Neji. He wont remove his mask to show us his face, also he wont tell us his name." she said calmly

" Okay then um sir will you please remove your mask for me." Tsunade says more of a demand then a question.

After a little pause he simply stated "No"

Everyone gasped at this action and smirked everything was going to get better. "Maybe you dont know about me then is that it or do you actually think you can get away with that?" Tsunade says getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

"I know alot about you Tsunade-sama" He moves towards the balcony. "A hint is this ' Rakugosha-fox." He then smirks under his mask.

"O my" Escapes her lips a single tear falls from her eye. "Shizune get Iruka now!!!! You shinobi stay here and take a seat... you too" She looks at the figure and he obeys so does the other shinobi.

"Hokage-sama" He says bent on one knee.

"there is something that concerns you take a seat." She looks over to the figure and so does everyone in the room. "Now if you dont mind will you please remove your mask for me?" Everyone but Iruka sighed thinking he wouldnt do it this time either. As they saw him strting to remove it the all were fixated on him. Before the mask came off completely Tsunade ran over to him and gave him a big huge and then let everyone see his face. " Thank kami your back everyone missed you and wanted you back now you finally returned...Naruto!!!" Everyone was stunned and crying tears of joy except Neji and Kiba.

" well seeing as people did miss me then i can show you my change of apearence and not waste anymore chakra. Dispell!" Soon his ears were showing red and fuzzy, his wiskers darkend, his claws grew longer and sharper, his canines were larger, his eyes now black with red slits and he now had eight red swishing tails behind him. Everyone was curious they didnt notice anything until Hinata made her way to him and hugged him. She felt something soft go across her hands and then his tails pulled her close to him and an "EEP" was heard. Everyone got more shocked if posably by this. Naruto got closer to Hinatas ear and said "I love you Hinata-hime, and ill never leave you again." Hinata blushed

"I love you too Naruto-kun." she wispered. Both of them were now blushing slightly as they looked into each others eyes. Sakura was getting irritated and pushed Hinata into Naruto more making them kiss. Then she smiled and sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own Naruto

"Sakura not that i didnt enjoy that, but next time dont push me." Hinata said while in Narutos arms.

Everyone in the office was now smiling and happy for the two. Luckily Neji had left a little while ago or else someone would get in a lot of trouble.Naruto then sat down and pulled Hinata onto his lap. "Is there anything else you want Baa-chan?" He asked.

"Well ... i was planning for a party when you got back as a welcoming party but i never got around to getting the supplies and Shizine doesnt help much. But I will give you one thing...its a couple scrolls your parents left for you when your old enough to get them and I think its about time." Tsunade said handing him three scrolls marked with his name and symbol, but he noticed that one scroll had an Uchiha crest on it.

"Hey Obaa-chan whats with this is this scroll for Sasuke too?" He asked pointing to the Uchiha crest.

"I dont know Naruto i never opened them and was told not to let anyone else see them so i wouldnt know and nobody else will until you open it up." with that Naruto opened his scroll and it read:

_Dear Naruto_

_If you havent read the other scroll yet then maybe you wont understand but im still going to tell you everything my son. You have a kekkai-genkai and it is the Shadingan. Dont be suprised too much me and your father thought you might like finding out eventually. I am currently in my new home in fire country. The hidden village of the sand, Suna. I wanted to be close for when you read this and if you want to see me you can ask more about the subjects on this scroll.Im not righting much but i do want to tell you that I love you son and i want to see you sometime before I passs away. I did want to say one more thing my son you have a brother his name is Uchiha Sasuke._

_Uchiha Mikoto_

Nobody read the scroll other than Naruto and when he finished his face showed all his shock and awe. "I cant believe Sasuke is my brother what the fuck." He wispered and nobody heard him say it. He then passed it to Hinata and she was also shocked. When shizune came in and told Tsunade that she had a visitor.

He walked through the door and was a little supprised to see someone not from this village."Hmph whos this dobe?" He said pointing to Naruto as he sat down.

"Wow what a coincidence my nii-san came as I read my scroll." Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. He didnt have any brothers that he knew of and certainly wasnt the brother to this...thing.

"Im sorry but I dont have any family besides my brother Itachi that im going to revenge my clan and kill him then rebuild my clan." He was about to kill this thing because it stated that they were related.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun but Naruto-kun is correct he is related to you his mother is Uchiha Mikoto." Tsunade came in. She then handed the scroll to Sasuke who looked like he was about to explode.

"Uh ok then well _nii-san _is there anything else i should know?" Sasuke asks putting a little KI behind it by accident.

"Well im not sure yet Sasuke but i do have two more scrolls to read so if you dont mind thats what im going to do right now." Naruto said bluntly and grabbed another scroll this one read:

_Dear Naruto _

_I am writing this of course before i have to use the Shiki Fuujin_ _seal to seal the demon fox as you know by now the beasts name is kyuubi no kitsune. i Also put a couple of other seals on you like the impression seal, this can be broken easily, I only used it to keep you safe for a while to make people less suspicious to your heritage, well at least until your strong enough to fend for yourself. The other scroll I sent you is a scroll of some technics of mine also ask the new Hokage for the keys to your new home the Kazama estate. Well i dont have much time left my son the Kyuubi is closing in on our village quite fast. I must go now but please keep our legacy on tow and carry it on throughout the years of your time and hopefully the next._

_Kazama Arashi_

This time Hinata was reading it with him, but he didnt mind it at all he felt...comforting to say the least that he now had someone to love and be loved, not always lonelyness.(A/N i know exactly how lonelyness feels im always alone) He then passed this one to Tsunade and she read this putting it away for anyone to read. Now came the last scroll and Naruto didnt know how to react to new technics after all hes read and how hard it is to take it all in.

This was the last scroll he got (A/N im just going to list them off)

_Hiraishin Jutsu - bloodline teleport jutsu_

_rasengan - a ball of concentrated chakra (A/N the all famous hail to it no he hasent learned it yet)_

_ketatamashii rasengan harike-n - piercing rasengan hurricain_

_ryuudou - "the flow" sword style with no style_

_explanation for ryuudou:_

_The nature of water, in and of itself, is the most versatile nature that any one element has. It can both create, and destroy. It can move silently and under the surface, or devastatingly, and with no regard for its surroundings. It can flow around an object, wearing it down to nothing in a period of hundreds of years, or it can crash upon that object, and obliterate it within seconds. It is a contradiction unto itself, and yet it is the very basis for both life and death of any one living being upon this plane of existence._

And with that Hinata and Naruto gasped and Naruto almost fainted but Tsunade cought him and read it she too was shocked beyond belief.Naruto rolled up the scroll and procceded to leave but before he did he asked Tsunade if she can reinlist him as a shinobi with a test of course and she agreed. With that he left to his new house...NO new home that he and Hinata would live at if she wished. When they got there Naruto noticed it was well...HUGE and all his stuff and then some were added to his home already. He looked at Hinata and then grabbed her hand pulling her to explore with him. First he found the living room it was...roomy and had recliners and beanbags with a big flatscreen tv and a very nice fireplace.

Next came the kitchen and he was amazed at how big it was just the kitchen was bigger than his old apartment. He checked the shelves and sure enough there was alot of ramen but there was other food as well. And there was a..."liqure cabnit?!?!?!" Naruto yelled and it was filled but he wasnt supprised much just startled. then he got to the master bedroom up the stairs he found a king sized bed in the center and a balconie with a view almost topping that of the Hokages of the whole village. Then he saw it he was in between the two clan houses...Hyuuga and Uchiha. Sasuke he could stand but he didnt like the fact he was a short distance from Hiashi and Neji. Then Hinata pushed Naruto onto the big comfy bed holding him under her she started to kiss him passionately and was forced to stop momentaraly "I love you Hinata" Naruto said.

"I love you too my little fox." at this Naruto quirked his head before another short makeout session before... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK was heard on the door. "DAMN" they both said slightly blushing and fixing thier clothes. Naruto answers the door to see none other than Sasuke. As Naruto looked to see what he was seeing he saw Hinata fixing her hair. "Did i interumpt something nii-san" Sasuke asked quirking his head.

"Not yet" Naruto growled but calmed down a little. "Oi, nii-san do you want to come in?" Naruto invited him in it was going to take a while to get used to calling Sasuke his brother but o well.

"I was wondering what was in that scroll about our mother? was there any indicating if she was still alive?" Sasuke asked hoping it to be true.

"No but im going to try and check a little around ok? in the mean time why dont you train and soon ill train with you." Naruto perposed this and Sasuke accepted with a nod and walked out. "Hinata you might want to go check in with Hiashi quick im going to do something and i dont want anyone to know of it yet not even you im sorry but when i get the results I will let you know ok?" She simply nodded and with a kiss went to check in to her _father_ if you can call him that.As she left Naruto got out a scroll and started to write on it sending it to his mother in Suna to see if she was still alive or even there for that matter:

_Dear Mikoto_

_Hey mom i just wanted to write to you and see if you were still alive i hope you are. Me and Sasuke get along enough and i inherited my dads Kazama estate. I want to visit you but i dont know if ill be albe to find you but thats why im writing. please reply._

_Naruto_

Then he summoned a little fox. "Take this to Suna." He then watched the fox nod and take off out the window heading for Suna. A nother knocking was heard from the door and he went to answer it. 'Damn i was just about to go training too o well' Naruto thought as he open the door to see Hinata with a small pack. "Oi, Hinata-chan whats with the bag?"

"Well i told my father i was going to go stay with a friend for the night and he just motioned for me to leave saying yes so here i am." She said walking into the house and putting her things on a recliner. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she "eeped" with suprise but turned around to give him a quick kiss and then went to the kitchen to get some food. "Im hungrey Naruto-kun, what do you want ill make it for you." She said as she walked into the kitchen and Naruto heard clanging.

"Hey Hinata-chan i think ill have ramen but whats with all the banging around?" He walked in to see a small fox huddled in the corner crying and yelping. 'I know he wasnt that quick...oh this is an abandond kit.' He walked up to the fox and it cornered more crying and yelping louder. "Its ok kit dont worry i wont hurt you and neither will she. Hinata now noticed that a small fox was in the room and walked over cautiouly. "See your ok" He picked him up and walked upstairs. "Hinata-chan its 9:30 if your going to eat hurry to make it and then well go to bed.

"Hai" She walked to the kitchen and finished up cooking and she also got a little bit of food for the fox kit."Here Naruto-kun and i got some food for the kit to, here you go little one." The fox fearfully took it but after it tasted it then he went for all of it. "Must be good hmmm. did you give him a name?"

"No but i was thinking of calling him kawakii." She nodded and looked at the fox playfully eating his food. By the time they both finished the food she noticed something. "Naruto theres only one bed in here. Were am i going to sleep?"

"Well you can sleep on the bed ill get into another bedroom." As he was sitting up getting ready to leave she pushed him back down.

"We can sleep together." She said blushing badly and getting comfy on his chest. "Night naru-kun i love you." She said with a giggle.

"Good night, I love you too hina-chan." He said as they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Naruto

_scroll _talking _'thinking' "_**telepathy"**

As Naruto woke up he noticed a strange wieght on his chest and remembered what happen last night. Then he looked down and smiled putting his head back down on his pillow with a sigh of relaxation."N...Na...ruto" Hinata said in her sleep and Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Hina-chan im here dont worry." He said wrapping his tails around her and she sigh in relief. just then Kawakii jumped up onto the bed almost purring and laying next to Naruto. "Kawakii i didnt know how fast youd come around but it sure was quick." He said petting his new fox lovingly. He then tryied one of his new jutsus hiraishin jutsu. He had to use some sort of silly sticker with his blood on them but he tried it and went through the hand seals then he just teleported to the spot he visualized. He was...amazed at the speed and thought this usefull later but for now he returned to the bed waking Hinata slightly.

"Nnmmm Naruto what time is it?" Asked the obvious half asleep Hinata on his chest.

"Its about 10:00AM its not late Hina-chan. And we have a visitor." He says pointing to the adorable puff-ball by Naruto.

"You two look cute together Naruto. Do you think hes come around enough?" She asked

"Yes i think so its only a matter of time till he fully recovers from his shock and fear." He says kissing her forehead and getting up to stretch. "Oh i wonder if Kyuu has returned. I told him to put the scroll on the table when he got back." (A/N not kyuubi)He wispered to himself walking out into the kitchen checking before making breakfast. "Nope not back yet." he wispered. And then he started making breakfast or tried to he didnt think it looked good but Hinata came in and stole a little bit before he tasted it.

"Naru-kun when did you learn to cook this is pretty good and its not ramen!!" She yelled, obviously it was good so he tasted it and found it was delicious also. After breakfast they went to the Hokage tower to see if he could be a shinobi. His test was simple he had to fight Neji. They get into the arena to get this test over and done with a few friends were watching also.

"Naruto are you ready or not?? Either way here i come." And with that he charged at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and doged his first juuken strike and back-handed him a little ways away. Naruto then wrapped a sticker on one of his kunai and threw it going through the hand seals and as Neji cought it Naruto was gone or so he thought. Naruto had then appeared behind Neji hitting him with a kick straight to the middle of his back knocking the air out of him and quickly grabbing him with a tail and flinging him into the air and doing his famous 'Naruto Uzumaki barrage', hitting him towards the ground. He met him at the ground but Neji got a hit on him stopping chakra flow to his leg. then Naruto yelled "Kage bushin no jutsu" and there were about 60 Narutos around Neji.

Three bushin charged and and Neji used Hakke Shou Kaiten or heavenly spin, but Naruto didnt fall for it as his clones hit they used a supstitution jutsu and attacked the second heavenly spin stopped Neji barely missed getting hit due to Narutos speed and the three clones poofed away. By now alot of spectators have seen whats going on and joined in watching it.

'I think ill try that move.' Naruto thought and he tried to produce a chakra field and filled it with air when he succeded which took a little while and he attacked Neji. only knocking him off balance. 'Damn i didnt practice this jutsu i guess i need to!' He yelled in his head but took this as a chance and attacked Neji kicking him in the gut and used two senbon he pulled out of his pouch and threw them into Nejis pressure points knocking him out. Naruto grabbed his senbon and put them away. "Did i pass Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as she walked up to him giving him a hug.

"Yes Naruto you are now a chuunin." Tsunade said to him and Hinata jumped down to congradulate him. Naruto started walking home with Hinata following.

"Hey Baa-chan i need to go do something at my house ill see ya later." He said leaving everyone but Hinata.

Narutos house

As they walked in Kawakii greeted them and asked for food by nuddging Hinata into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she noticed something. "Hey Naru-kun theres a scroll on the table do you want me to bring it to you?" Naruto entered the room and grabbed it.

"No thank you Hina-chan i got it thank you for telling me." Naruto said kissing Hinata lightly and going into the living room. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Naruto_

_I am fine and im happy you got your scroll finally also its good you and Sasuke-kun get along together somewhat. As you can tell im alive and well here in Suna and i want you to bring Sasuke with you and come visit me ok? You can also bring some of your friends if you want visit soon i have a little while off until i have to go back to work in the hospital. I will see you soon my son._

_Uchiha Mikoto_

Naruto was jumping with glee it wasnt usual anymore for him to do this but he does it sometimes. "Hey Hin-chan were going to Suna." At this Hinata slightly shuddered. "Hina-chan whats wrong.?" He asked

"Well...um...Gaara lives in Suna" Hinata said and looked at Naruto and watched him start to make some ramen.

"So what ive seen Gaara once and he doesnt look that bad. But me and Sasuke have to go if you dont want to you dont have to Hina-chan. I just wanted you to be with me." He said as he started to eat his now ready ramen. (A/N wow really is instant isint it)

"I will come along but i was just saying he will be there." Naruto nodded and slurped his ramen. When Naruto finished he gave Hinata a ramen cup that was ready to eat. "Thank you Naru-kun...Itadikamasu." She said digging in. Naruto was packed for about 5 days and sealed it in a scroll he told Hinata to get ready as he went to the Hokage.

"Baa-chan me Sasuke and Hinata are going to Suna for a...something special." Naruto yelled as he got into the room.

"Naruto dont interupt us were in a meeting!!" Tsunade yelled

"I dont care i wanted to tell you im leaving for a while no questions." Naruto told Tsunade

"Fine fine just go so we can finish our meeting." She motioned Naruto to leave and he did. He headed for the Uchiha complex only to meet Sakura outside knocking on the door and could tell Sasuke was ignoring her.

"Sakura move out of the way i need to talk to Sasuke" He said pulling out a key obviously to the complex.

"Naruto!!!!!!!! dont tell me to leave Sasuke-kun, i need to talk to him." She yelled as Naruto shut and locked the door as he got inside. "Damn Naruto when you get out here im going to kick your ass!!" She yelled as she sat down on a chair that was set outside.

As Naruto walked in Sasuke got in a defensive position kunai ready, but when he saw Naruto he loosened up and put his kunai back in its pouch. "Oi, nii-san what brings you here?" Sasuke asked sitting down in a chair.

"You Hinata and I are going on a mission to Suna." Naruto said also taking a chair across from Sasuke.

"Whats the mission for nii-san?" Sasuke asked

"That Sasuke will be a suprise to you and Hinata-chan. And dont ask again or I wont take you and trust me you want to go. Start getting packed, we will be there for about five days. Trip and the stay." Naruto said as Sasuke got packed as Sasuke finished packing Naruto motioned for them to go out the back door.

When they arrived back at Narutos new home they went inside to get a snack and see how packed Hinata was." Hinata-chan are you done yet?" Naruto half yelled through the house and there was a reply that sounded like 'Be down in a minute'. Before long Hinata came down and they were ready to leave after lunch they left towards Suna. "Hey Naru-kun how long will it take to get to Suna?" Hinata asked.

"Well at this pace if we dont take any breaks we might make it by nightfall" Naruto replied. "Well are we going to keep going or will we stop for a break today?" He asked Hinata and Sasuke.

"I vote we keep going because if this is as important as you say it is we might want to hurry." Sasuke said and Hinata agreed nodding her head.

"Then its decided we keep going and dont stop until we hit Suna then." Naruto muttered something and tried to see if it worked a jutsu he learned on his trip. It was telepathy he learned it before the accident. "**Hey Hina-chan can you hear me?" **Naruto knew it worked the second Hinata slipped, she cought herself but asked Naruto what he said and he said he didnt say anything. "**Hina-chan im not talking out loud im using telepathy so Sasuke cant hear us talking or well thinking." **There was some pause and Hinata looked baffled but she tried it.

**"Naru-kun does it work?" **Hinata asked Naruto.

**"Yes it works now we can always talk like this or talk normal but what i wanted to tell you is that the mission to Suna isnt a mission at all but more like a visit to someone." **Naruto said.

**"What do you mean Naru-kun? I dont get it how is it not a mission?"**

**"Because I asked Baa-chan if we can come to Suna and visit me and Sasukes mother she lives in Suna and i dont want to tell Sasuke yet. I want it to be a suprise to him he'll love it." **Naruto said

**"Hai." **Was Hinatas reply and a squeel as Naruto jumped over and picked her up. " Naruto what are you doing?" She asked

"You look tired just relax ok we'll get to Suna soon dont worry" Naruto replied smiling his foxy smile.

**"Thank you Naruto i needed to rest a little."** She said tiredly.

**"Your welcome Hina-chan" **Naruto replied. As they got up towards the gate they saw some guards.

"Halt what is your business here in Suna." Asked the guard.

"We are here on a mission from the leaf." Naruto said. He watched to make sure that Tsunade informed the kazekage.

"You may enter." He said opening the gates.

"Thank you." Said Hinata with a yawn shortly after." I think we should find a place to stay before we all pass out" With a nod from the other two parties they went off to look for a place.

Soon they found some food and also found out that this was an inn of sorts. They paid for the food and the room and went up to get some sleep. They unpacked a little bit and each of them took a shower then just went to bed. Of course Hinata went with Naruto to his bed and they slept together like the night before. Sasuke got his own bed in a different room and didnt know Hinata was in with Naruto but he fell asleep soon. "Good night Hina-chan" Naruto said before they both passed out.

Sorry for how long it took for this chapter but my comp broke down and i needed to fix it hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up very alarmed to "Whats going on here‼‼¿¿" yelled Sasuke kind of suprised. He was coming to see if Naruto wanted to train before they left for thier 'mission'.

"SSSSHHHHHHH!! Sasuke-kun shes sleeping be quiet. I'll be out in a minute dont worry." Naruto said.

**"Dont worry Narukun im already awake so u can talk louder. And ohayo my love how are you?"** Hinata asks Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke. Im good Hina-chan how are you this morning?" Naruto said aloud accidentaly.

"What just happened Nii-san????" Sasuke asked curiously.

"OH...um.. nothing Nii-san ill be down in a minute ok get ready" With that said Sasuke left rather confused but he didnt disobey. "Ok Hina-chan get up hes gone and we are going to go training for a little bit." Naruto said as his mistical 3 tailed fox greeted him slightly with a little yawn.

Hinata got up and changed in the bathroom after brushing her hair. "Hey Naru-kun when are we going to do our 'mission'?" She asked him.

"Well i was thinking can u go and train with Nii-san for a little bit im going to see the kazekage and get directions to moms house." Naruto asked.

"I dont mind Naru-kun just let me get ready"- She was interupted as Naruto walked in and gave her a kiss showing off his canines. She just got her shirt off as he walked in luckuly she still had her bra on.

"Im going now but ill be back soon dont worry" He said leaving the inn heading for the kage tower.

After Hinata got out of the shower and got dressed she went to meet Sasuke outside to spar."Ohayo Sasuke ready to spar Naru-kun had to go talk to the kazekage."

"Yeah im ready when you are" And with that they started sparring.

**KAZEKAGE TOWER**

After a couple knocks a 'come in' was heard and Naruto entered with his cloak on. "Hello Kazekage i wish to know where Uchiha Mikoto lives pleaze." The Kazekage was stunned nobody knew an Uchiha was here other than him.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Uchiha thats here?" He asked after putting up a privacy jutsu.

Naruto slowly reached up to his hood and pulled it down only to reveal a mask. Then he removed it to show his face and Gaara gasped. "Im here to see her because she is my mother and we have permision from Tsunade to see her"

"What do you mean '_were_ here'" Asked gaara after geting over his slight shock.

"Me Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are here to see Mikoto" Naruto stated

"Fine ill give you the directions to where she lives but only you three mau go there nobody else." Gaara stated pulling out the map and showing him where she lived then put it back away.

"I understand thank you Gaara" And with that Naruto left and headed to where they stayed.

Upon Narutos arrival he saw Sasuke sitting under a tree and resting. "Hey Nii-san Hinata-chan is getting some lunch. She sure can fight."

"Thank you Nii-san arent you going to eat before we leave though??" Naruto asked .

"I think i will are you going to join us?" Sasuke wondered.

"Ya ill see what Hina-chans making right now" And Naruto went inside to see Hinata making a big lunch. It included ramen riceballs tea and just some smoked meat but it was still alot and he couldnt get over her cooking for him he felt...good to say the very least.After she set the table and was about to call for Sasuke Naruto wrapped his arms around her and wispered "I love you Hina-chan" She jumped and was about to attack but noticed that it was Naruto and relaxed.

"I love you too Naru-kun" She said turning around in his arms and giving him a quick kiss. "Lunch is done and ready to eat when are we leaving?"

"As soon as were done eating Hina-chan" Replied Naruto and he called for Sasuke to come eat. They got done eating within a little amount of time Naruto rushing like he usually did Sasuke rushing to get on the mission and Hinata didnt eat alot she ate already.

As they finished Naruto told them to follow him and with a 'Hai' they were off to the woods.

As they entered a clearing Naruto did some hand signs and said "Kai" they suddenly saw a house.

"Wow" Sasuke said as they entered the huge house.

Naruto walk in and told the others to wait by the door as he went through and no matter what happens to stay there.

After a little while they heard someone sream and heard some rustling, Sasuke tried to go in but Hinata held him back reminding him what Naruto said.

**WITH NARUTO **

He walked into a room and he was looking around when he heard someone scream like a battlecry but he dodged it with ease he looked at where she had fell and put a hand out."Are you Mikoto?" Naruto asked with his hood and mask back on.

"Ya who the hell are you and how did you find out where i live?!?!?!" She yelled as she relictantly took his hand.

As soon as she was up Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Mother im glad you ok" He said letting go of her and removing his mask and hood.

His hair had been darkening ever since he was fused and now it was blackish blue. Naruto remembered the time he fused...

**FLASHBACK**

_**"**Hey Kyuubi what the hell do you mean??" He asked curiously_

_"i mean that im dieing and if i die you get all my power and if if youre overwelmed you could die but if we do this now you wont die" He said in his normal voice._

_"Well im not sure if we should i mean i dont want to be hated more for what i was considered but after we do this i will be what they considered me" Naruto said almost crying at the thought of the old villagers. "Oh well i have no choice if we dont do this ill die and never get to see her again... lets get this over with." he said preparing himself._

_"ok get ready... and now" kyuubi had made the seals and it was happening Naruto was writhing in pain but could barely move do to the intensidy. _

_After it wasa done he wondered. "Hey are you still in there?!?!" he yelled inside his head but heard nothing but an echo. when he finally awoke all he saw was a small statue of the kyuubi and it told him how to use his jutsus and if in help how to contact his consionce after that the statue dissapeared._

**FLASHBACK END**

Mikoto just stared in awe as one of her sons was right infront of her. She ran up and gave him another big embrace. "I love you my son and i missed you so much, you know i almost died giving birth to you. wheres your brother??" she asked

"ill be right back stay here i have someone i want you to meet and Sasuke is here too."He left knowing she was going tto stay there.

Naruto came back and was smiling big (like this ☺) and he told Hinata and Sasuke to follow him. Hinata was grinning slightly because she knew what was going on and Sasuke was confused.

As they entered the room they found nobody there and then out of the shadows walked Mikoto and Sasuke was shocked to see another Uchiha alive."Sasuke!" She yelled running to him giving him a hug like Narutos. "Ive missed you my son how have you been?" She asked releasing him from her grasp.

"M..m...mo..mother is it really you??" Sasuke asked "Ive been good i have been living with Naruto for a couple days, i moved in with him at his house." He walked to a seet and at down taking this all in.

"Yes its me my son. Ah Naruto-kun who is this lovely lady with you.??" She asked a little curious about this girl.

"This is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata blushed at him calling her his girlfriend and Mikoto gasped.

"You have a Hyuuga as a girlfriend how is that possible Hiashi is too stuck up in tradition to let this happen?" She asked. Then noticed Narutos head tilted down and Hinata trying to comfort him a little.

Sasuke answered for Naruto. "They have been going out secretly and didnt tell Hiashi." Mikoto frowned and went to hug her son to comfort him and with a 'im sorry' he was standing with an emotionless face on.

Naruto sat down and for thefirst time in a long time he drop his genjutsu. revealing his ears eyes tails canines and claws to everyone. just as he dropped it Hinata sat on his lap and triedto comfort him again. When he dropped his genjutsu Mikoto and Sasuke were both mouth agape at his form. "Naruto...Whats happen to you??" Mikoto asked still in disbelief.

"I...I...fu...fused with t...the...ky...kyuubi." He said standing up drying his eyes and walking away into the kitchen and got some teato calm his nerves.

Mikoto was even more shocked at this but stayedwhere she was thinking he wanted to be alone for a little while. Everything was silent until they all felt an extremely large chakra burst making Sasuke jump and Hinata instinctivly activating her byaakugan only to shut it off do to her being blind by all the chakra. She screamed and Mikoto turned to her and helped her calm down only to ask Hinata what happen. "I couldnt see i was blinded by the pure chakra output outside ill be fine in a minute." She answered. after a little bit theyall went outside to see what happen and all they could see was a HUGE hole in the ground but what nobody saw was Naruto at the very bottom unconsious from chakra depletion.

They all went back inside to see where Naruto was but couuldnt find him all they found was an empty cup what looked like tea was in it. Just then Hinata gasped and ranback outside wispering something that Mikoto realized was 'Naruto' Then she ran after Hinata.

As Hinata was next to the hole she and Mikoto could see the demonic chakra emitting from it. Hinata ran to jump in but Mikoto grabbed her "No dont go you might get hurt" Mikoto practicaly yelled but with no response from Hinata. Hinata struggled and finally broke loose then jumped in, Mikoto cursed she couldnt save her but suprised at her courage to help Naruto and was happy for him.

After another big flash of red chakra Mikoto could see two people coming out of the hole and was relieved to say the least. Naruto had been pretty badly messed up, cuts and bruses everywere and looked like he was mear inches from death when he laid Hinata on the ground laying next to her."Mom please heal Hina-chan" Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto??"She asked

"Ill be fine dont worry about me." was his reply andshe could see red chakra healing him already so she turned to Hinata and gasped. She too had red chakra healing her. Mikoto turned to Naruto and said "Naruto i think shell be fine im going inside to make more tea." And with that she left inside. After tea was done she brought it out and Sasuke finally joined them gasping at how Naruto and Hinata looked. But seeing as they looked ok he just left it alone.

Gaara felt the chakra burst and a couple jonnin came in asking to investigate but Gaara refused and told them to nevermind it. Gaara was worried about it though andknew if something was wrong then Naruto would take care of it.

Naruto had finally opened his eyes to see it was dark out and Mikoto gave him a hug looking into his eyes and she gasped again. She knew Sasuke could use it but she didnt know Naruto could. "Naruto go inside and look in a mirror" She stated and motioned for Hinata and Sasuke not to say anything.

When he finally arrived in the bathroom he gasped at what he saw. He didnt have two comma markes but already he had three in his activated the shadingan. He diactivated it and walked to one of the bedrooms to get some sleep instantly he fell asleep.

Soon Hinata walked in to see a sleeping Naruto. She wispered "Goodnight my love" As she covered him up and was about to leave when Mikoto walked in.

"Where are you going i thought you were going to sleep with him its fine by me." She said shocking Hinata but she took her shoes off and slowly got in bed with Naruto. Mikoto walked up and kissed Naruto on the forehead and turned to Hinata and did the same. "Hinata please dont hurt Naruto" She said.

"I wont i promise." Hinata said and with that Mikoto left. And Hinata fell asleep after wrapping her arms around her Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

guys im am so sorry for how long this chapter took i made a mistake and let my friend on my comp and got like 200 viruses that and school lol well plz enjoy.

i dont own naruto and once again im sorry

Naruto woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest he looked down and noticed Hinata was laying on him and he couldnt remember what happend after he came into the room. **"Morning my love i see ur finally awake"** Hinata said moving up and kissing him passionately on the lips and parted shortly after leaving Naruto wanting more but he wasnt argueing he needed to get up and train today. He walked downstairs with hinata and she yelled "Hey guys guess who finally woke up!" He looked at her questioningly and looked at the nearest clock it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. 'Aw shit now i have to train more...ah well i can use kage bushin for the chakra exercises'

"Good morning mom" Naruto said grabbing a piece of toast and tea Mikoto made for lunch. He got the butter and spred it on the toast and devouered the piece in seconds. "Ok well im going outside to train if its ok with you guys"

"Sure just take it easy ok and Sasukes outside too" Mikoto said 'Great now i have to find somewhere else to train o well if he gets mad his problem' Naruto thought and started walking outside when he felt something grab his arm.

"Hey im coming to train too and if not i can watch you" it was Hinata and she had Kawakii in her hood, she doesnt wear her coat much but she was carrying it. Naruto nodded and kissed her full on in front of his mom which he forgot was there and when he saw her he stopped and started blushing and turned away and started walking. Then Hinata looked and started blushing too. All the while Mikoto watched and was smiling for Naruto 'He finally found someone good for him and i can tell she will love him forever' she thought as the door shut.

"Well time to start training i guess" Naruto said out loud and got his favorite hand sign and yelled "Kage Bushin no jutsu" And soon the area was filled with over 3000 kage bushins. To say Hinata was suprised was an understatement, she couldnt belive her eyes she saw more than 3000 bushins maybe 3500. Soon Naruto was fighting them all. Him versus all his bushins she couldnt believe her eyes once again but she thought this was the training he always did. Though she wanted to train she went to get Mikoto first and to show her. Mikoto had the same reaction as Hinata at first and then she smiled at how strong he was and how he got strong. She noticed these where stronger bushins too they could take more than just one hit and live they could take like five full on hits before they disapeared...each. After watching for a little she went inside and started to cook more food for dinner.

Just as Naruto was half way done Sasuke came and he brought some ramen for naruto and he almost dropped it when he saw Naruto fighting about 1500 of himself. He sat and watched until Naruto finished and he walked up "Hey dobe how did u do that. And here i bought u a little ramen eat up." He said handing it to him.

"You cant no offense Sasuke but u dont have enough Chakra to do it, but if u want i can make u about a hundred to train with." Naruto offered and started his ramen.

"Yea could you do that please" Sasuke said.

'odd Sasuke never says please o well' "Kage Bushin no jutsu" And there was 100 bushins they werent the ones Naruto was fighting but there was a bit and Naruto didnt know if Sasuke could take them on but as he watched he saw Sasuke trying and doing an ok job fighting them. After Naruto finished he went inside and joined Mikoto in the kitchen helping her with dishes and they just chatted.

"Hey mom i was wondering if me and Sasuke are the same age how did u have us." Naruto questioned

"Well the Uchiha council didnt like outsiders marrying so they made me marry Fugaku. Mind you i had just come back from being with your dad and our intamite moment. And as soon as i got back he practicaly raped me." She had a tear come down and Naruto wipped it away after drying his hands and making tea. He then gave a cup to Mikoto. "Thank you. Now as i was saying, afterword i found out i was pregnant and didnt know what to do so all i did was wait i didnt want anyone but the nurses in the hospital. I had told you father of the rape but he couldnt do anything about it and i understood. I had come out with you and he was happy, but something we didnt know happen." She stopped and sipped her tea. "Later a day or so afterwords after the funeral and all i had to go back to the hospital. I guess i had another baby and it was Sasuke, i guess one seed from your dad and Sasukes had reached an egg it has never happen before and hasnt since it was an odd occurance. Your father thought it was the Shinigami that gave him a gift knowing full well he had to sacrifice his life. Noone knows how it really happen but it did and thats thats." She took another sip of her tea and starred out into space.

Naruto nodded getting her attention and then got up and started walking away. He stopped and said, "Im going to train more but before i go outside i want to know do you want to come back to konoha with me and Sasuke, we would both really apreaciate it?" He waited for a reply but none came. "Dont worry moom ill give you some time and you dont have to if you dont want to but can you tell us before we leave please." Naruto asked and then walked outside to train with Sasuke and Hinata.

As soon as he got outside he summoned 1000 Kage Bushin and started his training. Soon Hinata had come back and watched him again this time he got done a lot quicker. He soon finished and went to greet Hinata with a kiss and told her he was going to go take a quick shower and go to bed. She said she was going to go to take a shower too but she was going to Mikotos bathroom. As soon as Naruto got out of the shower he got his shorts on and headed to bed. Soon after Naruto went in and laid down Hinata walked in and Naruto held up the blanket so she could get in. As soon as she got into the blanket her head was on his chest and they both fell asleep after a faint "i love you" from both parties.

**THE THIRD NIGHT**

Naruto woke up after he felt a fimiliar feeling leave his chest and he was quick enough to hear the door shut softly. He felt his ear touch something and it twitched he hadnt put a genjutsu on since the first day he arrived at his mothers house. Naruto looked up and saw Kawakii then smiled and stroked the fox lovingly as he started to purr lightly.Naruto soon got up and did the morning rituals then got breakfast making little small talk here and there with his family and girlfriend. After this was done he went out to train only today he found a sucluded space. When Hinata came to watch she couldnt find him so she started looking.

Naruto didnt do his usual training today, instead he tried the chakra feild again. He was getting better but he wanted to perfect it. By the time three hours have past and Naruto was extremely tired he had gotten a lot faster. Unlike before were he moved only a few inches a second now he could almost teleport with the wind and strike using 'the flow' and if someone were to see him it would look like each attack had just fell into place with one another. After another hour of training and exoustion he started walking to his home. He was about there it was in site when he callapsed from chakra depletion.

Hinata was on her way back from getting grocieries and saw him laying down so she dropped her bag and ran to check up on him. When she got there she saw he was unconcious and figured it was from chakra depletion. She ran back to the bag grabbed it and ran inside. "Hey Hinata whats the hurry" Mikoto asked worried. As Hinata put the bag down she said "Naruto callapsed from using too much chakra im going to get him". Mikoto followed her and got to him Hinata picked him up and he started to sturr.

"Oh hey hehehehehe guess i passed out huh" He laughed unconfertably and got up he started to walk and Hinata put her arm around him. "Hey is dinner ready yet mom?" He asked as they walked inside and sat down. He was still lightheaded after dinner and he went upstairs to listen to his mp3 player he hadnt listen to it since he arived. "Hmm well lets see...ok i got it." It read 'when we die' It somewhat reminded him of Hinata when he was coming to konoha. Soon he got into the song and started singing to it.

"Well i know that it's early and it's too hard to think  
And the broken empty bottle's a reminder in the sink  
But i thought that i should tell you, if it's not too late to say  
I can put back all the pieces, they just might not fit the same

Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And i know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Well i know it's been years now and i don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain  
And the room feels so empty where my pictures used to be  
And i can't say that i blame you.but you can't blame me

Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And i know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over, come over  
Cuz i gotta know if i am doing this all on my own  
Come over, come over  
How can i show you if you're not here?

And i know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over, come over  
I gotta know

Well i know that it's early..."

Naruto stopped singing and noticed that Hinata had walked in and she looked suprised. "Um Hina-chan whats wrong?" he asked and she snapped out of her daze.

"Uh Naru-kun that was beautiful when did u learn to sing like that??" Hinata asked him.

"Well i think its been from practicing on the road, he has been traveling." Someone said and they both looked to see Mikoto standing there and smiling. "Well its about time to go to bed now and tommorow you guys are leaving right? Oh and Naruto i'll take your offer and come back with you. Maybe i can get that old man Hiashi to let you two be together." She wondered and Naruto and Hinata ran up giving her a hug.

"Well Hina-chan, mom im going to bed so ill see you in the morning ok good night." Naruto says getting into bed. Then Hinata walks over and gets in with him and gets comfordable saying a muffled "Good night Naru-kun ninght mom." Then she realizes what she said and jolts up, some fear in her stomach. Both Naruto and Mikoto were shocked but soon got over and Naruto put his arms around Hinata and soon fell asleep.

"Hinata your fine i would love for you to consider me your mother but thats up to you. For now good night and see you in the morning." Mikoto said walking out of the room and getting into her own bed and falling into her blissful slumber waiting for the next days accurance.


	6. Chapter 6

wow taking a long time to get this chapter up well from now on if i dont get enough reveiws then i think ill just stop writing this fanfiction although it might upset some people im sorry but not enough support and it doesnt help me much. well lets get this chapter on with. o and if i spell things wrong or dont capitalize im sorry i only have notepad so it doesnt help.

i dont own naruto

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_'yawn ugh what time is it i hope its not too late like yesturday'_ Thought the blonde as he started to stirr and noticed nothing was holding him down or on him like usual. So he looked and saw Hinata was gone he also saw it was only 9 this time. _'Maybe she went downstairs for breakfast... might as well get packed first.'_ So he got up and started packing everything he brought and got a few new things from the room in a scroll. He then walked downstairs meeting a glorious breakfast and his family waiting for him. He walked in and put his stuff on a chair getting a seat at the table next to Hinata. "Glad to see you got up early today dobe." the raven haired boy said earning him a glare as Naruto began eating with the rest of them.

"Meh felt like i actually got some sleep last night ." He said somewhat coldly getting back to how he was when he left. As he finished first he told them he was going to train and Sasuke went with him since he also finished his food. "Well ill give you 500 this time and i myself will train over here." So he walked away from Sasuke and whispered his jutsu then henged the 500 into Sasuke as to not get confused with whos clones are for who. As Sasuke started training Naruto again muttered his jutsu and soon 4000 of himself were there. '_Lets get this over with we need to leave soon' _Naruto thought to himself and then started to train also while he saw Hinata and Mikoto watching them. After an hour of fighting Sasuke beat all of his clones and started to watch as Naruto defeated his. Within another hour Naruto had finished his training and they got some lunch just some plain ramen and Mikoto never saw how much Naruto had eaten in ramen before and was almost amazed by it.

"Well lets get back to the house and then we can get ready to leave it wont take long i hope" Mikoto said as they paid and left, Naruto actually paid for his own this time. When they got back to the house they started getting some things Mikoto wanted and Naruto was looking through the scrolls for some to bring. Eventually he got bored and just took them all in another scroll sealing them away. He walked out of the room as Mikoto got in, he told her he just put all the scrolls in a sealing scroll, she nodded and he left. Mikoto then looked around for anything that Naruto missed then she remembered something that she had put away for a while. she got to the secret passage and went in to the cellar.

She walked in and found a cubard. she opened it and saw the scroll the mark said it was for naruto she found it a long time ago after searching for blood limits and found something out about the kazamas. Since she couldnt touch it she just wrapped a cloth around it and put it in a pouch. After she finished with this she went upstairs and got ready with everyone else. soon they were ready and they went to see the Kazekage.

Before they reached the door they herd a muffled "come in" so they entered and took a seat. "Kazekage-sama i wish to leave with my family if that is ok with you." Mikoto stated and waited for a reply. After a couple of seconds they heard him thinking about it humming, which is unusual for him.

"Well it would be a shame for you to leave Uchiha-san but i wont stop you from going with your family." The Kazekage stated. he stood up and streached since it had been a while since he got out of that very uncomfortable chair. "Aagh i hate all this paperwork though i mean kami im just a teenager and i have to do all of this." He said to noone in pericular.

"Gaara-sama, if i may (Naruto raised his hand kindly and Gaara nodded) why dont i show you the shadow replication jutsu and you can relax." Naruto saw Gaara ponder on this for a minute before he nodded. " Ok well the only reason you can do this is because you have a lot of chakra so ill demonstate." He did the hand signs, 'Ram,Snake,Tiger' and then crossed his fingers like normal. Naruto sighed "Shadow clone jutsu" As he finished this the room had four more Narutos than normal.

"Hmmm well that would be great to learn ill work on it Uchiha-san" And before Gaara continued Naruto waved his hand at him.

"Please just call me Naruto i mean ive seen you before remember." Naruto reminised and chuckled.

"Yes yes i remember well you may go but Naruto you must visit more often you did help me after all and are my friend. well goodbye you must not be late." Gaara said everything like usual but had a warmer feeling than normal. They all waved their good byes and started off into the forrest and back to konoha.

(A/N im lazy so im skipping the forrest lol)

Before they arrived Naruto put his usual clothes back on and put on his genjutsu. As they walked through the gate people were staring at Mikoto in shock and awe. "Lets just hurry to my new house so we can get settled in." Naruto recommended and everyone nodded. Tsunade had seen Naruto come in and he waved to her.When they got back Mikoto got the biggest bedroom(i count master bedroom special so ya) And Sasuke got the next biggest, and of course if Hinata stayed shed be with Naruto.

Naruto helped get an extra dresser for the scrolls as he unpacked them all and put them away for later use. Hinata had soon went home to report in to her father which oddly enough he was happy and greeted he rin a nice manner. She asked if she could go over to a friends house that night but hiashi said that they were having a special dinner with someone. "_Oh god please let it not be a suiter or someone the council made me marry_." she thought.

**NARUTOS HOUSE **

After Hinata had left Mikoto had given Naruto the scroll she had founmd and was waiting for Naruto to open it. as soon as he got it he opened it and read it. "_Hmmmm so i guess the kazamas and the kaguya got together a while back and mixed in their bloodlimit but the kazamas mysterious chakra got rid of the side affects. Kool i have three bloodlimits now the **sharigan**, the **Shikotsu Myaku, **and a chakra that helps heal me ontop of the kyuubi."_ He looked up at his mother and she looked back curious as a kitty.

"So what was that all about Naruto." Mikoto asked as Naruto rolled the scroll back up and put it away. He stood up and she waited a minute as she waited.

"Hmph well mom it seems that i have another bloodlimit." Naruto said this and it shocked Mikoto so much so that she fell onto the chair she just stood up from. " Iguess its called the **Shikotsu** **Myaku** or something like that but the side effects from it were cancled due to the kazama chakra." He stated as he tested it out. soon there was a bone comming out of his hand that looked like a handle so he grabbed it and pulled it out. Suprisingly it didnt hurt much at all and soon he had a bone sword harder than normal steal.

Mikoto went to grab it and Naruto handed it to her as she felt it was extremely light but very durable. "Wow Naruto-kun." Was all Mikoto said as he took it back and it reentered his hand. Just as he got the bone back into his hand there was a knock on the door.

Naruto Sasuke and Mikoto were all walking towards their neighbors house that was rapidly approaching. When they had gotten in they realized where they were, it was the Hyuuga complex. "Follow me please Hiashi is waiting and the dinner is just now getting put on the table i hope this isnt too much trouble but Hashi kinda demanded i went to get you." The Hyuuga said as he kept walking.

"Eh no problem at all i just wonder if this is about my mother coming back to konoha or not." Naruto answered as they kept walking through the very confusing maze of a house. '_Oh crud what about Hinata i wonder whats going on with her and what her father has in store for all of us. Hmmmm o well we'll find out.'_ He thought as they continued walking until they got to the doors. "_Finally we got here"_ thought Naruto.

They entered and absorbed the scene. Hiashi was sitting in the far corner of the table, Neji was sitting off to the right of him. Hinata was to the left of Hiashi and who he supposed was Hanabi on the other side of neji. "Hello Hiashi-san Neji-san Hinata-san and Hanabi-san how are you this fine evening?" Naruto asked unusually kind and curtious. **_"Naruto-kun what are you doing?"_** Hinata asked through the mind link.

**_"Im trying to be nice though im not holding it back enough. The hatred i mean."_** Naruto replied ending the conversation then and there. Soon the food had arrived and Naruto knew better than to dig right in so he waited until able to eat.

"This dinner is for the return of another Uchiha and maybe the Uchiha clan. Also this is to welcome Naruto as our new neighbor." Hiashi stated. "Let the dinner commense."

"Itadekamasu" Everyone chanted. (A/N i dont know the spelling but it means thanks for the food kinda like praying) Before they passed around the food and started eating, Naruto not being his usual self ate quetly and better food than he would usually. As they ate they had small talk now and then Naruto was quiet the whole time not saying a word, which everyone was suprised by this and worried even Hiashi.

After everyone had ate their full they all went to the garden but Naruto stayed a little behind the group the whole time and Hinata didnt want to get into trouble but she went back and they talked for a second. When she went up to the front Mikoto came back to Naruto.

"Hey sweetie are you ok you seem down?" Mikoto asked motherly to Naruto. He looked at her and sighed.

"Its just that Hiashi doesnt like me. i mean he was one of the people who beat me as a child i dont know how he feels now but he did that before. And did you see the way he looked at me when i was talking to Hinata i mean he invites us over but im not supposed to talk to my friend i mean thats what its like to me anyway. I also want to be with Hinata together but i know i cant .sigh Oh well i can later i guess." Naruto finished by sitting on a bench that was far away from everyone else and Mikoto walked up to chat like nothing was wrong for now. Naruto laid down and closed his eyes resting them. Though he didnt fall asleep he was meditating in his mind. He has created a training ground in his mind in which he can train in jutsus and chakra control.

Ram,Snake,Tiger 'shadow clone jutsu' he created a shadow clone to test a new jutsu on though he would regret it badly. Boar,Dog,Rooster,Monkey,Ram 'Demon illusion; Hell decent jutsu' As the new jutsu hit the clone it fell on the ground and started twitching and convulsing almost like a heart attack. He then dispelled the genjutsu and then the clone. Luckily he didnt get the effect of the genjutsu and very thankful of it. He got out of his mind just when they all got up and started walking to him to leave. So he got up and walked with them and started to see the genjutsu but only a little and he almost screamed but held it back as the picture fadded from his mind. when they got back to the house Naruto excused himself and went home to sleep saying goodbye to everyone and would see Sasuke and Mikoto later that night.


	7. Chapter 7

well not many reveiws but im bored right now and decided to write anyway lol well read and reveiw i dont own naruto

well im now starting to get back to this after my beta stole it so enjoy i tried to comtinue but i dont know how i did

After Naruto had left things got loud and fast, when Naruto got to the house and settled into his bed he heard yelling and screaming. He didnt want to know what was going on over there but he knew it was about him in some way or another and he really didnt want to find out what either. He soon drifted of and fell asleep.

"Whats wrong with you Hiashi i thought you were better than that to beat up a defenseless child that couldnt control what happen to him!!!!" Mikoto yelled Hiashi actually flinched at her words. "And what happen to Hinata she seems so timid and shy all the time i want to know whats been going on here and i want to know now!" Mikoto yelled in a more demanding way then before.

"That is none of your business Mikoto-san you have your own family to take care of and-"

"I dont care about that i can take care of that later, i just want to know whats up with Hinata." Mikoto cut in but was less demanding and quieted down almost whispering now. Mikoto walked over to Hinata and bent down "Hey sweetie should i tell him now or do you want to tell him?" She asked kindly.

"N-n-n-n-no i think y-y-y-ou ca-can tell him i-i-i-if you want to." She said scared of what might happen afterwords.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Mikoto asked Hinata and she nodded in reply. "Ok then ill tell him now." She said this as she got up and started walking back to Hiashi.

"Wait tell me what? What was she hidding from me and for how long?" Hiashi asked slightly mad but able to supress it.

"Well Hiashi Hinata-chan over there has gone against your rules and has been together with someone." Mikoto finished seeing Hiashi very pissed now. She chuckled a little and continued on. "And she will not go into your tradition and have Neji or some other branch member or main member as a husband. She will only marry _him_ and if you can not allow this then she most likely wont marry at all and run off." Mikoto said and Hinata was amazed she had just explained her like a book.

"Well Hinata is this true have you been seeing someone behind my back!?!" Hiashi yelled infuriated with the fact she wouldnt tell him.

"H-h-h-hai o-o-otou-san." Hinata stammered.

"Well Hinata care to tell me who this person is?? Or should i just go and find out by asking around town?" Hiashi asked a little calmer than before.

"H-h-h-hai h-h-he is N-n-nar-naruto-kun." She said blushing and looking away from her father.

Hiashi thought a moment and then smiled. "Well i would put up more of a fight but i cant come between true love now can i? But Hinata if he EVER and i mean EVER hurts you in anyway ill kill him on the spot." Hiashi said this with venom in his voice.

"Hiashi-baka you forgot im still here and you wont lay a hand on my son, although i can tell he would never hurt Hinata on purpose. But if he does then im there not you." Mikoto said sternly. Hiashi felt like he shrunk and he just nodded from all the KI she was giving off. '_She may be a woman but she is still an Uchiha i cant forget that.'_ Hiashi thought to himself.

"Hinata." He said calmly.

"H-h-hai o-otou-san?" She asks getting calm again.

"I know you probably want to move in with him so if you want to you may but you must visit and come to council meeting and such." Hiashi said smiling. He was lucky for if Mikoto wanted she could have killed him in a heartbeat, which is saying quite alot.

"Hai otou-san i will trust me i will!!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to her father and hugged him tight something that never really happen before. "Thank you otou-san thank you!!" She said. He hugged back and then she put her head down onto his shoulder and he rubbed her back. She got up and told some of the branch family to get her things packed for where she was going. "Um otou-san?"

"Yes Hinata what is it." Hiashi said happily.

"Well um i was wondering if i could try to find a cure for the caged bird seal and maybe the branch family would respect us more but they would have to hide their foreheads still.?" At this all the branch members looked her way and started to thank kami for someone as nice as her but they all knew Hiashi wouldnt let her.

Hiashi looked at Mikoto and she glared at him. He mentally gulped. "I suppose that if you want to do that then it would be ok just keep it a secret ok Hinata." Hiashi said this and all the branch members almost fainted.

"Hai i will but i will need a Hyuuga or two to try it on." She said this as the branch members finished packing and brought it out.

"Yes well the branch members that go with you will stay then so you can try it. Just dont have anything happen to them ok?" He said as they were walking out the door.

"Hai it will be ok dont worry otou-san." She waved and procceded to go to her new home.

Mikoto came up behind Hiashi. "Good job Hiashi-san and im glad your ok with this." She said as she left out the door. Just as she got out the door she turned around and kissed him on the cheek like a little kid would and she walked home. For a second Hiashi forgot his age and acted like a kid blushing and rubbing his cheek before shutting the door and going inside.

Once they reach the house Sasuke pulls out a key and everyone goes inside to get some sleep. Hinata walks into Narutos room and lays down under the blanket next to him and then he wrapped his arms around her muttering something along the lines of : "Finally ive been waiting..." Hinata smiled knowing he was still asleep and dosed off waiting for the new day to come. Just after she fell asleep Mikoto came in and kissed both their heads goodnight and also went to her bed and slept.

The next morning Hinata woke up and was going to stretch when she realized they were in a weird position. Somehow in the night Hinata had gotten on top of Naruto and her legs had gotten tangled with his. Her hand was in the back pocket of his pants while the other one was up his back under his shirt. His hand had found its way just under the waste band of her pants on the back while his other was wrapped around her.His tails were wrapped around her also and then wrapped around themself on her back. Since she couldnt move at all she started rubbing his back. Soon his eyes fluttered opened and she got mesmerized in his ocean blue orbs. "Good morning sunshine...um how did this happen exactly." He looked around and saw how they looked.

"Um i dont know but i think breakfast is ready." She replied untangeling herself from him reluctantly.

He sniffed the air. "Yup its ready and its just riceballs,tea,some toast,some sausage and ramen." He said as his mouth started watering. Hinata giggled lightly and got up helping him up as well. They started getting ready for the day quickly hinata brushed her hair and went into the bathroom as naruto changed. They went downstairs after a couple of minutes and found Naruto was right. "Wow i knew my senses were better but i didnt know they were this good." He said laughing then everyone joined in. A short while later Naruto said he needed to go train outside and Hinata needed to go do research. Mikoto followed Hinata to help and Sasuke went with Naruto to train.

Not too long after Naruto and Sasuke got back from training did they hear a scream but not one of fear. Naruto went to check it out as Sasuke made a little lunch for them. Naruto walked down the steps into the basement and found Hinata and Mikoto over a Hyuuga branch member. Hinata had tears in her eyes Naruto could see them so he walked up behind her and whipped them away. Just as he touched her she jumped. "AAAAHHHH oh its just you Naru-kun... well im one step closer to getting the caged bird seal off the branch members i got this experiment to go so the cage bird seal was at least sealed itself so it cant hurt them. But if they die then the Byuuakugan cant be transfered and thats what i want but i need a way to get rid of the seal all together." She stated getting a smile bigger and bigger every second she talked.

"Thats great Hina-chan but you guys forgot about lunch its about time for it now dont you think." As Naruto finished talking everyones stomach growled quietly except Naruto his growled quite loudly. They all laughed at his stomach and desided to go upstairs and eat something, the branch member was invited to eat with them and they went up. As they got upstairs they saw Sasuke working to get more ramen ready for Naruto.

"Um Sasuke sweetie i think thats enough ramen for us." Mikoto said.

Shaking his head he points to Naruto. "That boy over there is a monster when it comes to ramen trust me this is only half of what he can eat of it." They then look at the table and see ten really big bowls of steaming hot ramen and Naruto sits down.

"Dont worry ill only eat seven so you guys can eat too, also when im done ill make you one to he points to the branch member. Itadakamasu." He said as he dug into his ramen. Mikoto was simply amazed at how much he could eat, especially since its ramen. Soon no more than ten minute those huge bowls of ramen were gone and Mikoto Hinata and Sasuke all got one bowl of it. the branch member also got some but declined he didnt want to waste food but after a talk with Hinata he decided to eat it though it was only a small bowl.

Soon Mikoto went out to get more groceries and supplies for their teams which ironically they were all on the same team now. (A/N sorry bout not mentioning this earlier i kinda forgot xD)Afterwards Naruto and Hinata went out for a walk.

They had gone out to the hokage monument and sat down watching the sunset leaning on each other. After the sun had set Naruto noticed Hinata had dosed off so he wrapped her in his tails and slowly began to make his way back home.

When they got home Mikoto took Hinata upstairs and set her in bed while Naruto snuck downstairs.

Naruto got downstairs and looked at the diagrams that Hinata had made about the caged bird seal. As he looked them over he noticed that he knew all about this and grinned. He took a brush and started to make some adjustments to it and left a note to hinata stating to try this before adjusting it more, signed anonomus.

Naruto walked upstairs and got a snack to eat then headed to bed with Hinata.

Once he got there he noticed Hinata was sitting up and took her coat off. Naruto smiled and got into bed after taking off his shirt and tackling Hinata into a full blown kiss.

Within minutes after the kiss they both fell asleep and wrapped each other up with their own bodies.


End file.
